kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe East
Chloe East (born on February 16, 2001) is an dancer, actress, and model. Dances Solos Ain't Nothing Wrong - jazz * 3RD overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup in Los Angeles, California (nationals) End of the World - lyrical The Forgotten One - lyrical * 3RD overall junior solo - MOVE Dance Competition * TOP 10 - Youth American Grand Prix in New York City Vol de L'Aime - open * 1ST overall junior solo - Spotlight Dance Cup * 1ST overall junior solo - Revolution Talent Competition * 1ST overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition * 1ST overall junior solo - Starbound Dance Competition (nationals) * 3RD overall junior solo finalist - Youth American Grand Prix in San Fransisco, California Duets People Help the People - lyrical * 1ST overall - Kids Artistic Revue * 1ST overall - Countdown Dance Competition in Los Angeles, California * 1ST overall - Spotlight Dance Cup in Los Angeles, California * 1ST overall - Spotlight Dance Cup in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) * 3RD overall - Youth American Grand Prix in Los Angeles, California Titles Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 Junior Miss Showbiz 2013 National Junior Miss Spotlight 2013 Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2014 Junior Miss Spotlight 2014 National Teen Miss Starbound 2014 Runner-Up 1ST - Junior Miss Hall Of Fame 2012 1ST - Junior Miss Revolution 2014 Fun Facts Chloe has 4 national commercials. This includes Chevrolet "Surprise Party Planning," Fur Real Friends "Go Go Walking Pup," Skechers "Bella Ballerina", and Staples. Chloe has been on the cover of Prima, Theatricals Catalog, Details Dancewear, and Magnificent Magazine and models for Details Dancewear, Zara Terez, Vlado and Miss Behave Girls Chloe has been dancing since she was 2 and a half when her mom signed her up for a mommy and me class. As of November 2013 Chloe danced 6-7 days and week and 4-5 hours a day. Her favorite styles of dance are contemporary and jazz. Some of Chloe's favorite dance moves are Turns, Kick Leg Hold Turn, Attitude Turns and Contortion work such as chin-stands If Chloe could do a duet with anyone in the world it would be Travis Wall because he's amazing and Chloe loves his chorography, style and the way he moves. When Chloe's not dancing she loves tumbling, baking and shopping. She especially loves shoe shopping. Chloe likes to get creative with her baking, like making triple tower cakes. Chloe's first film was a Lifetime movie called Out of Reach, in which she played the role of Angie. Chloe played in the television series True Blood as an 11-year-old fairy girl. Chloe thought being on the TV show True Blood was amazing and was one of the most awesome things ever because she worked with talented actors and actresses and it was fun to film. Chloe's dream job as a dancer would be to go on a world tour and see all the sights with a ton of other dancers and she thinks it would be really fun to do. Chloe's favorite dance experience so far is when she was apart of Dizzy Feet because she was on the same stage as Travis Wall and Chita Raveria, Alex Wang. Chloe's ending pose in Dizzy Feet was in front of Paula Abdul. Chloe's advice for people who want to become a successful dancer is to be yourself because you don't want to be known as someone your not, work as hard as you can, push yourself to the limits, try new things and improv all the time. Chloe is signed with Clear Talent Group agency and is managed by Snow Entertainment. Chloe is currently doing a new movie based on the book series called Jessica Darling's It List. Gallery A1AC9A37-4258-4030-8CF6-E6AA385892B5.JPG MG 0168.jpg External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Chloe's RSM Photoshoot *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *Chloe's Blog *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12